


kisses (i hate coming up with titles for art)

by poorlyformed (cathybites)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-19 02:53:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19966840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathybites/pseuds/poorlyformed
Summary: quick sketch I did before bed. nsfw art, so clickers beware





	kisses (i hate coming up with titles for art)

**Author's Note:**

> please do not repost anywhere.
> 
> follow me for updates on art, cons, and more! [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/poorlyformedart/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/stupidlullabies) | [tumblr](https://poorlyformed.tumblr.com/)


End file.
